Aimer caché
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Depuis quelques jours, Jessie semble déprimée. James et Miaouss se sont tous deux mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut lui rendre le moral. James fait alors part de son plan à Miaouss, et quatre jours plus tard … JessiexJames
1. L'inconnu aux lettres

**Aimer caché**

**Chap. 1 : L'inconnu aux lettres**

**.  
><strong>

_Depuis quelques jours, Jessie semble déprimée. James et Miaouss se sont tous deux mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut lui rendre le moral. James fait alors part de son plan à Miaouss, et quatre jours plus tard …_

_.  
><em>

« -Regarde ! J'en ai encore reçu une autre ! »

S'exclama Jessie, les yeux plein d'étoiles et portant une enveloppe à bout de bras. On voyait presque un halo de lumière autour de celle-ci tellement Jessie la mettait en valeur.

« -Wahou ! _Fit Miaouss, admiratif_. Et elle dit quoi celle-là ? »

Jessie décacheta l'enveloppe et en retira la lettre. Une odeur de rose s'envola dans l'air. Jessie respira doucement avant de la déplier. L'écriture était magnifique. Elle commença à lire :

« -_Ma chère,_

_Je sais que vous aimez les roses, alors je n'ai pu résister à l'envie d'en imprégner le parfum sur cette seconde lettre que je vous adresse._

_Pourtant, une multitude de roses ne saurait arriver à votre rang vous êtes amplement plus belle que la plus magnifique des roses._

_Il y a dans ce monde tant d'horreurs que je déprimais de ne trouver une dame comme vous._

_Amoureusement, votre Prince Charmant. »_

Jessie finit de lire la lettre, larme au coin de l'œil.

« -Tu te rends compte Miaouss ? Il y quelque part, dehors, un homme qui m'envoie des lettres d'amour ! »

Elle commença à dire des merveilles sur ce prince charmant inconnu, qu'il était sûrement très riche et très beau, et que Cassidy serait folle de jalousie quand elle le verrait à son bras. Et qu'il était certainement mieux que ce fainéant de James qui devrait déjà être rentré à cette heure.

James éternua. Tiens ? Par ce beau temps ? Quelqu'un devait sans doute dire du mal de lui. Il rentrait des courses. Jessie lui avait fait une liste considérable et à force de porter tout ces achats, ses bras étaient tout endoloris. Il s'assit sur un banc sur son chemin et ferma les yeux. Tout était calme. Il pouvait entendre le vent dans les arbres et sentir le soleil sur sa peau. Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit un papier et un crayon. Il prit quelques notes rapides puis regarda sa montre. Il s'exclama devant l'heure tardive et partit en courant vers leur cabane (sans oublier les paquets). Il lui sembla identifier un groupe d'enfant avec un certain Pokemon avant de disparaître dans la forêt mais n'y prêta pas attention.

James se fit passer un savon en rentrant. Furieuse, Jessie ne laissait pas à James le temps de changer de conversation. Pourtant, celui-ci trouva un moment pour placer un ''Et cette nouvelle lettre ? Comment est-elle ?''. Jessie changea totalement d'humeur.

« -Merveilleuse ! Extraordinaire ! Prodigieuse ! Un vrai petit bonheur !

-Ah ! _James sourit_. Parfait. »

Et il partit dans sa chambre. Jessie arrêta de sautiller partout pour réfléchir un peu. Pourquoi le sourire de James était il si triste cette fois ? Habituellement, elle le trouvait lumineux. Du genre à égailler toute une journée. Mais pas ce soir. Et comment était il au courant de la seconde lettre puisque elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Hum… C'est louche tout ça ! Une enquête s'impose ! Jessie s'approcha de la chambre de James et regarda dans l'entrebâillement. Elle n'y vit que James de dos, griffonnant un truc sur un papier. Elle entra avec un grand :

« -AHA ! »

James sursauta de surprise. Il froissa rapidement les papiers qu'il écrivait et les fourra dans sa poche.

« -Je savais que tu cachais un truc de pas net ! Allez, montre moi !

-Non, désolé Jessie je peux pas…

-Quoi ? Ah, non, tu joue pas a ça avec moi ! On ne se cache rien ! On est une équipe !

-Non, là je peux vraiment pas !

-Oh, allez ! Pis t'as quoi à cacher ?

-C'est… Heu, eh bien…

-Tu vois ! Allez donne. »

Jessie essaya d'attraper la feuille, cependant James l'en empêcha. Elle retenta sans succès de s'emparer du papier par la force, mais James tenait fermement la feuille. Méchamment, elle lui dit :

« -Donne-moi ce papier James.

-Non.

-Mais enfin pourquoi tu caches ça ? Montre, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde ! »

Jessie avait haussé le ton. Alerté par le bruit, Miaouss entra dans la chambre.

« -Mais y se passe quoi ici ? »

Il vit Jessie et James se regarder froidement. Durement. Et malgré toute les batailles qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, il ressentit que celle-là n'allait pas se passer comme les autres. Ça n'allait pas tarder à éclater, et ça blesserait quelqu'un, indubitablement… Il était de son devoir de s'interposer.

« -Holà, vous trouvez pas que c'est pas le moment rêvé pour se chamailler ? Ca fait bien quelques jours qu'on n'a pas mangé correctement, d'accord, mais c'est pas une raison ! »

Il pensait que l'objet de la question était la bouffe, et c'était normal, vu le nombre mirobolant de mêlée qu'ils avaient eu pour un peu de pain. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas à cause de ça.

« -Regarde qui vient à ta rescousse James ! MIAOUSS ! Comme d'habitude !

-Ne passe pas tes nerfs sur lui !

-Donne moi ce fichu papier James ! Et je te laisserais tranquille !

-Non !

-Jessie, James, s'il vous plait…

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi têtu James. Ca peut se comprendre, quand on a passé la moitié de sa vie dans un PALACE.

-LAISSE CA ! CA N'A RIEN A VOIR ! »

James commençait à avoir des larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux.

« -Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ce manoir et Jezabelle,… et …et toute cette richesse, et…

-Mais alors POURQUOI TU NOUS CACHES DES CHOSES ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me montrer ce STUPIDE petit bout de papier ?

-C'est important !

-Si c'est si important MONTRE LE NOUS ! QU'ON PUISSE T'AIDER !

-NON !

-ALORS VA T'EN JAMES ! Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui me cache des choses dans mon équipe ! »

James et Miaouss étaient sous le choc. Mais James ne répliqua pas. Il pleurait à chaude larmes, comme un enfant. Et, contre toute attente, il empocha le papier, agrippa sa veste, ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui. Dehors, il courut le plus loin possible de la cabane. Il pleuvait. C'était déjà la nuit.


	2. Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé

**Aimer caché**

**Chap. 2 : Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé**

_Rappel :_

_James s'est enfui à travers la forêt après une dispute avec Jessie. Ou va-il maintenant ? que va-il faire ?_

_Lisez jusqu'au bout s'il vous plait !_

_.  
><em>

James se réveilla gelé sur un banc. Après sa fuite, il était reparti au parc où il s'était arrêté plus tôt dans l'après midi. Il avait plu la moitié de la nuit, une nuit d'ailleurs très froide. James se retrouvait glacé dans ses vêtements trempés. A pleurer tout seul dans son coin, il ne vit pas approcher trois enfant.

« -James ? »

.

Jessie sirotait calmement son café du matin. Miaouss était assis en face d'elle. Aucun d'eux ne disait mot. Miaouss brisa tout à coup le silence :

« -C'était à cause de quoi la dispute d'hier ?

-Son papier.

-C'est tout ? C'est vraiment stupide !

-Non Miaouss, il n'y a pas que ça, c'est… différent. »

Curieux, Miaouss s'approcha de Jessie :

« -Mais alors c'est quoi ?

-Rien. »

Jessie détourna la tête pour ne pas que Miaouss voit qu'elle rougissait.

« -Mais alors c'est idiot ! Vous vous êtes disputés pour rien ?

-Pfff, laisse tomber ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! »

Jessie se leva et sortit de la cuisine d'un pas assuré. Ce n'est que passé le seuil de sa chambre qu'elle commença à se décrisper. Elle savait pourquoi elle était sortie de ses gonds hier. C'était vraiment absurde. Quelle cruche elle avait été !

.

« -James? _Demanda Aurore._ »

L'intéressé reconnut les morveux. S'attendant à faire un combat, il sauta hors du banc et mis la main à sa poche pour sortir ses Pokéball. Il ne les sentit pas. Alarmé, il recula, pensant les avoir perdues, mais se rappela qu'il les avaient laissé dans la cabane. Sacha l'interpella :

« -Je t'ai déjà vu roder par ici hier, je savais bien que c'était toi ! _Clama-il_, on dirait que tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, dis-nous le nouveau plan que vous concoctez ! »

Mais James, au lieu d'obéir à Sacha, se rassit sur le banc tranquillement. Il reprit sa veste froide et la mit – il s'en était servi de couverture pendant la nuit-. Cela ne lui donna pas plus chaud. Il trembla. Pierre prit une de leur couverture et la lui prêta. James répondit d'un faible merci. Aurore demanda :

« -Tu n'es pas avec Jessie et Miaouss ?

-Fais attention Aurore ! C'est sûrement un piège !

-Je ne te savais pas si parano Sacha ! _Répliqua-elle_.

-Quoi ?

-Vous disputez pas. _Souffla James_, les disputes ça sert à rien. »

Aurore regarda James tristement :

« -Alors c'est ça ? Tu t'es disputé avec Jessie ? »

.

Jessie bondit hors de son lit. Plus question de bouder, ni de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Elle devait retrouver James pour s'excuser. Elle courut hors de la maison, Miaouss sur les talons.

.

Les morveux avaient laissé James à présent, seul avec ses soucis. Il leur avait promis de rendre la couverture dès qu'ils se reverraient. Il tira de sa poche le papier qui avait causé tant de problèmes et le relut. C'était à peaufiner, mais il n'avait pas de crayon sur lui, il ne pouvait pas écrire. Il regarda le même ciel que la veille, avec les mêmes problèmes en tête : Quand il allait rentrer, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir trouver comme excuse ? Il soupira.

« -Dire que je faisais ça pour lui rendre le sourire… »

La chaleur de petit matin le berçant, il s'endormit.

.

Jessie avait cherché dans toute la ville et demandé à tout le monde si quelqu'un avait vu passer un homme aux cheveux lavande, mais personne ne lui répondit positivement. Miaouss avait fait son enquête de son côté. Il était prévu de se retrouver plus tard dans un endroit précis en ville pour faire un rapport de situation. L'heure arrivait, mais Jessie ne se voyait pas le courage d'annoncer à Miaouss qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé, ni même une toute petite piste. Elle ne voulait pas non plus entendre Miaouss dire que lui non plus n'avait rien trouvé. Elle déambula sans but précis aux alentours de la ville. Tout à coup, en arrivant près d'un parc, elle devina un jeune homme dans une couverture. Pendant un instant elle se moqua de son air de clodo, puis remarqua enfin que c'était James…Il était enveloppé dans une couverture et avait la tête penchée sur son épaule. Elle s'apprêtait à le secouer énergiquement quand elle vit un papier dans sa main. C'était l'occasion rêvée ! Elle le pris délicatement, sans réveiller James, le défroissa et reconnu une écriture qu'elle avait déjà lue à deux reprises :

« -_Ma chère,_

_En regardant les nuages aujourd'hui, j'ai rêvé rêvé de vous._

_Le soleil est aussi lumineux que votre peau. Bien qu'a côté de vous, il semble pâle._

_Je_ alors que dans le réveil votre absence m'est insupportable._

_Amoureusement, votre Pr_. »_

James bougea ses doigts et se réveilla.

« -….Quoi ? »

Il ne reconnu pas tout de suite la silhouette devant lui à cause du soleil qui l'aveuglait. Mais celle-ci lui dit doucement :

« -C'est encore à peaufiner… »

Elle se rapprocha de James, de façon à ce que celui-ci ne fut plus qu'a une épaisseur de lèvre.

« -Mais je m'en contenterais… »

Le papier s'envola, toujours plus haut dans le ciel bleu, parsemé des mêmes nuages que la veille.


End file.
